Certain content distribution networks and systems may be configured to generate and provide content resources such as assessment items to user devices using various different techniques. Assessment items may include data objects that encapsulate representations of interactive components and/or corresponding responses to the interactive components. Each assessment item may include one more simple or complex assessment components. Such assessment components include, for example, text input assessment components, multiple choice assessment components, mathematical equation assessment components, item matching assessment components, and other various types of assessment components. Assessment item data objects also may define valid and correct responses associated with their respective assessment components, within their various data structures, data types, and data formats. In some cases, multi-part assessment items may define dependencies and other interrelations between the assessment components which determine the functionality and/or scoring of the individual assessment components within the assessment item.